luminefandomcom-20200213-history
Lumine
Lumine is the titular character of LUMINE, a young and clumsy but good-intentioned werewolf boy. For his own safety, he claims to be a weredog but is actually a werewolf. Appearance Lumine is of average height for a boy of his age but looks short compared to the adults in the series. He has fair skin and white hair, with dog-like white ears on top of his head, along with a white tail. As he has sectoral heterochromia, his right eye is blue and his left eye is half-blue half-golden. His outfits change over the course of the series. Lumine-1-1.png|Lumine after being fired Lumine and Elijah-11.png Lumine-11-4.png Lumine-11-3.png Lumine-11-2.png Lumine-11-1.png Lumine-10-6.png Lumine-10-4.png Lumine-10-5.png Lumine-10-3.png Lumine-10-2.png Lumine-10-1.png Lumine and Kody-10.png Lumine-9-2.png Lumine-9-1.png Lumine and Kody-8-2.png Lumine and Kody-8-1.png Lumine Judo Flip 7.png Lumine and Mint Boy 7.png Lumine and Kody taking the bus.png Lumine and Kody at the bus stop.png Lumine and Kody 7.png Kody and Lumine Chibis.png Lumine-3-3.png Lumine kicking Silver.png Lumine and Kody in the Market.png Lumine-1-2.png Lumine-1-3.png Lumine drinking the potion.png Kody with Unconscious Lumine.png Ice screenshot 20171126-181023.png 3a353f09884347efc5eed1efe0feb0d0.jpg Ep34.png Ep33.png Download (2).jpeg Download (1).jpeg Tyj.PNG Ep19.png Ep18.png LUMINE Lumine-14-3.png LUMINE Lumine-14-2.png LUMINE Lumine-14-1.png LUMINE Lumine and Kody-14-2.png LUMINE Lumine and Kody-14-1.png LUMINE Lumine and Elijah-14.png 00aa1b3923c84bb3cd27dedcaaddd7bbb28d5ac3 hq.jpg|Lumine x Kody Lumine (weredog form).gif hqdefault.jpg 2019-01-06_16h58_36.png|Young Lumine crying. Ep4.png Lumine .jpeg lumine and kody again.jpeg|Lumine and Kody LumineFullView.jpg|Lumine's full view. Lumine1.png LumineFullView.jpg Lumine .jpeg 1C9AECBB-D698-4EB5-8EAA-AA00C5A5421B.jpeg B0EE158C-74D7-4BB9-B669-DF7BD67C1218.jpeg Lumine.jpg 2018-10-10 01h45 41.png LumineWWform.jpg Ep28.png Download (2).jpeg LumineShorts.png LUMINE Lumine-14-2.png LUMINE Lumine-14-3.png LUMINE Lumine and Elijah-14.png LUMINE Lumine and Kody-14-1.png Lumine Wiki White BG.png Lumine and Elijah-11.png Lumine-11-3.png Lumine-11-4.png Lumine Phone.png Lumine-10-4.png Lumine-10-5.png Lumine-10-3.png Lumine and Kody-10.png Lumine-9-2.png Personality At first, Lumine appears to be weak, mild, and prone to getting himself in bad situations: He has once gotten himself and Kody lost on the way to a well-known location in a city he has lived in for several months and even slept through an attack on Hageman's headquarters. Despite these shortcomings, however, Lumine is loyal and faithful to his employers and possesses a strong sense of justice, as shown by how he stopped the pickpocketer, fought against the weredog robbers, and even attempted to protect Kody before becoming the latter's bodyguard. He tries very hard to do this, but Kody doesn’t want Lumine to tell his father that he is being bullied, which makes it even harder. History Lumine was born in Terranevo, where he was raised by adoptive parents.Episode 5 Sometime before the story began, he started working for Edward Hageman. After being fired and kicked on the streets, he then met Aiden and Kody. After being saved, he continued to work for Kody as his bodyguard. Plot Lumine's job with Hageman did not last long however as two months after he was hired, Lumine found himself fired and on the streets. With no place to stay, Lumine was forced to sleep outside but was awakened by a lost Kody. Lumine attempted to lead Kody to the train station, but only succeeded in getting himself and Kody lost. Even worse, the two boys found themselves cornered by a pick-pocketer who would lead them to the train station if they give him money. Despite neither boy having any money, the pickpocketer attempted to steal Lumine's backpack, but Lumine retaliated. Cornered by both an angry pickpocketer and his two weredogs, Lumine had no choice but to transform...Episode 1 ...into a tiny puppy. The situation became worse when the pickpocketer recognized that Lumine was the puppy that took a stolen wallet from his clutches and returned it to its rightful owner.Episode 2 He brutally kicked Lumine and was about to do worse when Aiden intervened, saving him and Kody. After that incident, Aiden allowed Lumine to live in the Neptune Headquarters and assigned him to be Kody's bodyguard. Powers and Abilities Lumine is a werewolf, giving him as many superhuman abilities as regular weredogs, as well as several extra ones. Werewolf Transformation: As a werewolf, Lumine can transform into a huge canine with enhanced agility and strength. Unlike other werewolves, he has not mastered this transformation and in earlier episodes turns into a tiny puppy instead of a gigantic wolf much bigger than a human. As of Episode 26, he transforms into a full-size wolf after Kody calls out to him, breaking the (possibly symbolic) chains that sealed his werewolf form. As of Episode 31, he is shown to be capable of transforming into both his werepup and full-grown werewolf forms at will. However, he sometimes accidentally shape-shifts in his sleep. Spirit Sight: Lumine is capable of seeing some spirits, such as Kody's cursed cat. Although it has been stated that only witches are able to see spirits, Lumine might be able to see them due to being a werewolf. Relationships Aiden Aiden is Lumine's employer and is considerate, kind, and helpful towards him. However, he held him down on the ground during the raid when Kody was kidnapped. Calla Calla dislikes Lumine for his relationship with Kody, as well as for telling her to stop bullying him, but she is somewhat grateful towards him for saving her from the weredogs. Lumine is uneasy around her when she first bullies Kody in front of him, yet he was willing to save her from the witch-child kidnappers and is happy when he hears that nobody bullies Kody any more thanks to her. She is one of the few people who are aware of him being a werewolf. Edward Hageman Despite Lumine's good intentions, he ended up hurting Hageman more often than not. Usually quite a patient man, Hageman constantly complained to Aiden about Lumine's antics and ended up firing Lumine and throwing him onto the streets at the start of the series. Elijah Although Lumine liked Elijah at first, he became conflicted when he realized he was friends with Calla and Kody's bullies.Episode 12 He later told Elijah that while he doesn't hate him, he's not sure if he likes him either.Episode 14 Lumine does not have any hard feelings towards him, but he had the word "werewolf" suppressed from his mind using magic when he found out that Lumine is a werewolf when he snuck into the Neptune Headquarters. Kody The young witch Lumine lives with. Lumine was originally hired to be Kody's bodyguard. At first, Kody seemed to hate him, but Lumine strived to be the best bodyguard and friend he could be for Kody. As the series progressed, Lumine managed to get closer with him, to the point where Kody willingly let Lumine hide in his backpack so he could join him in class. Kody is also the reason Lumine was able to become a full-size werewolf, but Lumine is still worried about the cat spirit that Kody has around. Now, even though Kody's dad has fired Lumine, he still strives to be good friends with Kody. Due to his past experience with one of Kody's potions, he has a fear of food made by him, even cookies. Lumine is currently living with Kody in Camilles house, keeping him inside even while he is possessed by Bill. Robbers The thief hates Lumine for pointing out he should get a job and for thwarting his pickpocketing attempt months ago. Silver Silver first met Lumine during a fake robbery on a market Lumine and Kody were in. He was impressed by the strength of Lumine's iron-hard kick and bears no hard feelings to him despite how they met. Silver encouraged Lumine to become closer with Kody and trusted him enough to leave Kody with him. Sherry Lumine and Sherry get along, despite her constant nagging and yelling at Lumine over all the trouble he causes. Strange Werewolf He has been searching for Lumine and is shown to know Lumine a bit, while Lumine recognizes his smell as a bit familiar when Kody asked why he was awake. The Person with White Hair Presumably one of Lumine's biological parents. They ordered the Strange Werewolf to fetch Lumine and get rid of the others around him. They seem to believe that the Neptune Defence Squad kidnapped Lumine. Trivia * Lumine's name comes from the Finnish word 'luminen', which means 'snowy'. * Lumine is adopted.Episode 8 * Lumine has a "funny accent", according to Elena. * Lumine plays harvesting games and monster catching games. * Lumine was born with sectoral heterochromia, though, no one knows which side of his parents he got it from. * Lumine seems to be interested in school and how it works. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Weredogs Category:Male Category:Teenagers